Ugly
by Jungie Yerina
Summary: Boboiboy jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang gadis, namun dia tidak begitu mengetahui dengan jelas wajah si gadis itu. ku gak bisa bikin summary.


Bruffff

Ying melihat jijik ke arah Yaya saat tanpa sengaja menyemprotkan air dalam mulut, hingga sedikit mengenai dirinya.

"Hai Yaya. Kau menjijikkan."

"Salah sendiri, sudah tahu aku sedang minum. Tapi kau justru berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Kata Ying lemas.

"Kau yakin tidak suka dengan Boboiboy?"

Ying memandang tak percaya ke arah Yaya. Dengan kasar, ia hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pria culun seperti itu."

Sambil terus memakan makanannya, Yaya menjawab. "Ying. Kau kurang memperhatikan saja. Boboiboy sangat tampan. Cukup buang kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu, jadi."

"Jadi seperti apa?"

"Entahlah!"

"Aish, menyebalkan. Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli, walau seandainya nanti Boboiboy berubah lebih tampan dari Fang. Bagiku, hanya Fang pria tertampan."

"Itu masalah mu. Kau terlalu menggilai Fang, si kepala landak itu."

"Yaa, kenapa mengatai incaran ku begitu."

"Memangnya kau pemburu, incaran. Aku tidak berkata tanpa bukti. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," kata Yaya sambil memberi isyarat kepada Ying melewati matanya agar melihat ke tengah, dimana terdapat dua pria tengah berada di lapangan bola kampus. "Kau lihat, dari dua pria itu, dia lah yang paling tinggi. Dan tertampan adalah Boboiboy."

Ying mencibir tak percaya,"Aku tak perduli, yang ku mau tetap hanya Fang."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja. Repot amat!"

"Yaya, kau enak bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu. Sebab kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta."

Yaya tersenyum miring. "Tidak penting."

"Ayolah bantu aku. Kau kan dekat dengan Fang."

"Bukan aku, tapi Suzy. Nona Ying!"

Tak ingin mendengar lagi keluhan dari bibir Ying, Yaya beranjak pergi dari kantin, dan meninggalkan Ying yang terus memanggilnya.

Di tengah jalan Yaya berpapasan dengan Boboiboy, pria yang menyukai sahabatnya sekaligus teman satu geng dengan Fang. "Boboiboy, kau mau kemana?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya."Aku ingin bertemu dengan_"

"Ying" selah Yaya.

Boboiboy menggeleng pelan."Tidak, tapi kau."

Alias Yaya terangkat sebelah ke atas."Kau yakin? Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita mengobrol di taman."

Yaya mengangguk santai. "Baiklah, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada mu."

Sambil berjalan mengikuti Boboiboy di belakang, Yaya bersenandung lagu sistar i like that. Sampai tanpa sadar, Boboiboy yang menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Yaya harus membenturkan wajahnya ke punggung Boboiboy. "Aduh." Pekik yaya, sembari memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Yaa, Boboiboy kenapa kau berhenti mendadak? Kita kan belum sampai. Kau juga membuat hidung ku sakit tahu!"

Boboiboy yang memandang kosong ke arah tangga besar dimana terdapat Ying dan Fang tengah bersenda Sementara ah penyebabnya. Sementara itu, Yaya yang merasa tidak di dengar, langsung menginjak kaki Boboiboy cukup keras. "Aaa…" Teriak Boboiboy bercampur terkejut.

"Rasakan! Salah sendiri, tidak mendengar ku." Yaya yang sempat mengikuti arah pandang Boboiboy, "Apa kau kau suka dari Ying?"

Sembari duduk di bawah naungan pohon beringin, Boboiboy berkata malu-malu. "Saat itu, tes masuk universitas. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, jika dulu semua gadis selalu histeris memandang ku." Boboiboy menghentikan sejenak ucapa nya, sekedar mencari tahu reaksi Yaya yang mungkin saja tengah tersenyum tak percaya. Namun bukan itu yang ia dapati, melainkan justru wajah serius Yaya sambil menopang wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan, tengah memperhatikan dirinya dalam dalam.

Rasa canggung segera menerpa Boboiboy. Apalagi tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan manik Yaya. Seketika sengatan listrik seakan sesuatu menggelitik ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Boboiboy, kenapa berhenti ceritanya?"

Boboiboy pun tertarik kembali dari lamunannya."Ah, maaf."

" Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi, kenapa berhenti? Kau memang tampan." Kata Yaya enteng.

Boboiboy diam mematung untuk lima menit lamanya. Hal itu membuat Yaya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ini gila, ini salah." Gumannya.

" Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritamu tadi yang sampai semua gadis histeris setiap kali melihat mu."

Boboiboy tersenyum geli, "Memang benar begitu kenyataannya." Yaya senyum mengangguk.

"Klasik memang, jika aku katakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya."

"Pada Ying maksudmu."

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu dia."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, sebab tingkah menyebalkan para gadis yang tengah mengerumuni ku. Dan lebih menyebalkan, ia sudah lebih dulu pergi dari kelas."

"Hanya karena itu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengira dia Ying?"

"Karena gadis tersebut meninggalkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya di meja. Aku senang, itu berarti dia akan kembali dan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan nya."

"Dan kau melihat Ying membawa buku dan pensil tersebut? Itu hanya dua benda umum yang siapapun bisa dengan mudah memilikinya Boboiboy."

"Memang, tapi ada gantungan bulan di buku juga pensilnya yang berwarna hijau tidak semua orang punya bukan."

Yaya mengerjap tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu ini." Kata Yaya sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang tak lain buku sketsa dan pensil tersebut.

"Iya," Kata Boboiboy terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa ini ada pada mu?"

"Karena ini miliki ku. Ying tiba-tiba meminjamnya dari ku, tepat di hari pertama masuk universitas."

"Dan aku melihat di hari yang sama."

Yaya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Begini saja, orang yang kau suka adalah Ying. Jadi, tidak penting meskipun gadis tersebut bukanlah dia benar begitu saja kan."

"Entahlah, aku pusing memikirkan hal tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang bisa membuat jantung mu berdetak tak menentu? Jelas bukan aku bukan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Yaya tersenyum lembut,"Boboiboy, aku minta maaf. Kau pasti sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi, aku tidak ada maksud lain kecuali…" Yaya tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Pokoknya pada intinya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berkata bahwa itu bukan milik Ying. Aah,!"

Yaya terus saja mengacak rambutnya hingga satu tangan Boboiboy terulur, untuk membelai lembut rambut Yaya yang sudah cukup acak-acakan. Yaya yang terkejut pun hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Boboiboy."Kau hanya ingin aku jujur bukan. Maka aku pun akan jujur dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang."

Sambil tetap membelai rambut Yaya, Boboiboy berkata lembut."Kau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang ku rasakan sekarang adalah bahagia. Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis berambut seperti kau saat ini. Jika saja kau tidak mengubah penampilan mu, maka aku akan dengan cepat mengenali mu, bahkan sebelum aku mengira dia adalah Ying."

Yaya terdiam. Mencoba mengingat kembali, semua maksud dari perkataan Boboiboy. Ia ingat, penampilan nya saat pertama mengikuti tes universitas, bisa dikatakan berantakan. Senyum konyol tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau tahu, saat itu aku baru saja selesai pemotretan majalah. Dengan tema yang menjadikan rambutku mengembang seperti singa, tapi karena aku suka, aku lupa untuk membersihkan diri tapi justru langsung tertidur dan paginya karena hampir terlambat aku langsung saja berangkat."

Boboiboy ikut tertawa saat Yaya tertawa dengan keras sampai harus memegangi perutnya. Sebelum akhirnya berkata serius. "Pada intinya, aku merasa lega setelah mengatakan ini. Walaupun untuk sekarang, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku jadi teringat, Ying pernah bilang bahwa salah satu kebiasaan buruk ku adalah berkata apa adanya. Dan itu, tidak pandang dimana, kapan, dan pada siapa."

Boboiboy tersenyum geli, "Sama, aku menyukai Ying namun entah kenapa setelah mengetahui hal itu, ada sensasi aneh masuk kesini." Kata Boboiboy menunjukkan ke dadanya. "Dan soal keburukan mu, aku ingin lebih tahu lagi."

"Aku juga, namun aku tidak ingin buru-buru mendeskripsikan bahwa ini adalah cinta. Masih terlalu dini bukan, menyebut hal ini cinta. Lalu soal keburukan ku, kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari jawabannya bersama mulai sekarang?" Kata Boboiboy mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ok." Sambut Yaya."Ah, ada yang ingin aku tahu."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan begini?" Tunjuk Yaya pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Hanya ingin mengikuti apa yang ada di buku sketsa mu."

Alis Yaya berkerut. Mencoba mengingat kembali, dan saat itulah ia mengingat tulisan yang tertera di buku sketsanya."Ugly?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, tersenyum. "Benar!"

"Kau bahkan lebih gila dari ku."

"Baguslah, ku anggap itu pertanda baik."

Yaya dan Boboiboy tersenyum bersama, ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi sepoi musim semi keduanya sepakat untuk pelan-pelan mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana rasa yang saat ini berada pada masing-masing. Mereka juga sepakat untuk tidak mengubah ppenampilan mereka. 

**TBC OR END**

 **Jujur aku bingung mau TBC atau End atau Delet**

 **Disini Yaya gak pakai hijab, maaf banget ya Yaya # digampar Yaya**

 **Aku juga mau ceritain, disini itu Boboiboy gak pakai topi terus pakainya kacamata jadi kaya rada-rada culun gitu, tapi sebenarnya itu boboiboy tampan hanya saja dia Cuma ngikuti gambar yg ada di sketsanya Yaya.**


End file.
